Game Update 16
July 17, 2012 The Tides of War *During the summer, the seas become restless, churning with dangerous storms. Ocean Master, Aquaman’s conniving half brother, has rallied a force of mutineer Atlanteans in an attempt to usurp the throne of Atlantis! Their civil war has breached the waters of Metropolis, a crucial piece in the plot to rule the sea. Track Tides of War in your Mission Journal to venture into the Cave. Track Tides of War in your Mission Journal to find the Atleantean Frigates in Metropolis. Moon Legends Map Exclusive for The Last Laugh owners and Legendary members *Legendary members and owners of The Last Laugh will now be able to play the Moon Arena map as a Legends character. Vault Items Update *Three new military style gear set appearances (Logistics Officer, Sharpshooter, Aeronaut - 24 new items total) have a chance to drop in the vault. Some older (launch) appearance items have been removed from the vault to make way for the new items and will continue to drop from NPC’s throughout the world. Bludhaven Alert Update *The toxicity of Bludhaven has decreased slightly over time resulting in enemies that are less threatening in some areas. The exception being Chemo whom now prevents his enemies from running away in fear. Alerts Bludhaven Area 1: *Decreased the speed of the Half-Mutants to help prevent players from being overrun. Area 2: *Adjusted the number of Chemoids that spawn in this area. Area 3: *Increased the delay between mobs spawning from vats slightly. Area 4 (Gauntlet and Boss Fight): *There are now fewer enemies when escorting the Hazmat personnel to Chemos last known location. *Hazmat personnel that die while being escorted will no longer respawn at the beginning. *Hazmat personnel have 2x health while being escorted and have 30% more time to be revived before being KO’d. *There is a solo Hazmat that has already located Chemo; he will speak with you when you finish clearing the gauntlet area. Chemo now creates a chemical barrier to keep his enemies from running. Duos Shady Nightclub/Police Station *Iconic NPCs are now more resistant to crowd control. Combat Fire *Absorb Heat ability now displays multiple beam effects as intended. Counter Attack *The visual effect related to counter attacks (block breaking, block countering, interrupting) are no longer delayed. Collections Metropolis *Gold Collections in Suicide Slums that were perfectly hidden inside of buildings have been moved so you can collect them. *Fixed various Gold Collection Locations in the Tomorrow District. Gotham City *Fixed various Gold Collection locations that were inside of structures and/or under the ground. *Moved a Gold Collection that was in danger of being sucked into a Paradox Rupture. *Fixed an issue where a Gold Collection was sunk into the ground south of the Knightsdome in Otisburg. *Fixed various Gold Collection locations in the Burnley district. *Botanical Gardens]: Moved a Collection Node out from inside of a building just south of the Botanical Gardens. Feats *My Life as a Robot will now correctly update for villains. General *Reduced the cost of resetting seasonal events to 12 Replay Badges (from 29). Marketplace *Adding a Sheer (the original) version of net leggings to the Leggings] marketplace item. Purchasing the Goth Leggings from the Marketplace will now allow you to claim two versions of the item: one Sheer, and one not-Sheer. If you have already purchased the Goth Leggings, you will automatically be able to claim both versions from the Claim Window in the Marketplace UI. PVP Arenas Headquarters Assault: Watchtower *Due to the unstable energies of the Fuel Cell the carrier is now vulnerable to lunges and melee combos. This vulnerability is apparent by the dizzy effects on the carrier. *Attack vulnerability while carrying the fuel cell will now only start after three seconds. *Corrected location of villain optional-mission reward barrels in the first stage. They should now spawn in the safe-area instead of out in the hangar. *Corrected positioning of villain safe-area door so there is no gap. City Safehouses *After carrying the Graviton Technology or the Force Field Disruptor for 3 seconds, the carrier will become vulnerable to Interruption. The Moon *Fixed an issue where weaponizing the rock did not interrupt the secure action. *Players who enter a Moon PvP match in progress will no longer experience a looping sound issue. S.T.A.R. Labs *Fixed an issue where Capture Points visual effect would activate when the Capture Point was not active at the beginning of a round. Raids Fortress of Solitude: Chasm *Superman and Lex Luthor have agreed to stop failing to appear when you are fighting the Sunstone Herald. *Fixed an issue where a Briefing was located inside of a wall. UI Marketplace *The order success message when purchasing DLCs will now notify you that you will need to relaunch the game in order for DLC content to become available. *Descriptions in the Investigations, Briefings, and Collections UI may now be scrolled using the right analog stick. Visual *Spider Blade dual wield weapon has been reduced in size for brute sized characters to avoid clipping through the character body. *Wonder Woman's Headband style no longer clips into the forehead of male brute characters. *Sunstone Bulwark head style no longer causes facial hair to disappear. *High Voltage face style no longer clips into the brow of male brute characters wearing an animal skin style. *A number of environment fixes have been made throughout the game world. *Duct Tape Mask **No longer clips into the cheeks of male characters wearing animal skins. **No longer displays incorrectly on Striker model characters. de:Spielaktualisierung_16 Category:Game Update